


Gravity

by liar_iago



Series: Seasons [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liar_iago/pseuds/liar_iago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata obeys the laws of gravity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> ok i did it phew!! huuuuge thanks to everyone who read, commented on, left kudos on, and bookmarked "Seasons" omg!!! i love all you guys mwah <3 
> 
> as for new readers, please feel free to read "Gravity" and "Seasons" in whichever order you prefer!! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Lately, Hinata has been watching Tsukishima. 

Not on purpose, of course, because that’s creepy, but more and more frequently now he’s caught himself staring at Tsukishima, whether it’s while they’re on the court or when he’s just standing around and making conversation with someone. 

It doesn’t take him long to realise that he likes seeing Tsukishima smile. 

It’s not as if he doesn’t like seeing the others smile just as much. He’s always happy to see his teammates laughing and having fun, and when Kageyama smiles at him it never fails to make his heart skip a beat. 

But something about Tsukishima’s smile--the way one corner of his mouth tugs slightly more upward than the other, the way he always tries to cover his laughter with his hand but usually fails--just grabs Hinata’s attention every time and won’t let go of it. 

“Maybe it’s because doesn’t smile a lot,” suggests Kageyama one evening as they make their way home from practice. They’ve been dating for a little over a month now, and Hinata finds it easy to talk to Kageyama when he’s having trouble with something. “It’s like that thing where once you see something unexpected, you keep trying to find it again.” 

“He’s _always_ smiling,” says Hinata.

“Yeah, but not in a nice way,” says Kageyama, and Hinata knows they’re both thinking about that stupid smirk Tsukishima is always wearing. “You like seeing him smile for real, right?” 

“Well, what should I do? I don’t want people to think I’m leering at him all the time,” says Hinata. 

“Maybe it will stop being weird if he smiles more. You could start talking to him,” suggests Kageyama. “People always smile when you’re around.” 

Hinata gasps and clasps his hands together. “Kageyama-kun, I didn’t know you felt that way about me!” 

“Dumbass, shut up idiot Hinata dumbass!” Kageyama shoves at Hinata to hide his obvious embarrassment. 

Hinata laughs and kisses him on the cheek. “Thanks, Kageyama.” 

Kageyama just clicks his tongue because he’s still embarrassed, but Hinata knows he can take that as a “you’re welcome,” and that night in bed Hinata thinks that maybe he can get Tsukishima to sit with them at lunch tomorrow. 

-:-

Tsukishima says yes, which in itself Hinata is willing to consider a victory, and it’s a plus that he brings Yamaguchi along as well. 

“The more the merrier!” says Hinata when Yamaguchi tries to apologize for intruding. 

“This is a surprise,” says Tsukishima as they all settle into their spots in the grass and pull out their lunches. “Aren’t the two of you usually busy sucking face during lunch, or whatever?” 

“I regret this,” says Hinata with a blank expression. 

“We do _not_ suck face,” says Kageyama, serious as ever when it comes to Tsukishima. 

Yamaguchi rolls his eyes. “Tsukki…” 

“So what’s the occasion?” says Tsukishima. 

“Hm? Oh, there isn’t one,” says Hinata. “I just thought we could hang out. Is that, uh, okay?”

Tsukishima blinks, looking baffled. “Sure.” 

“Smooth,” Kageyama mutters so that only Hinata can hear. 

Hinata retaliates by digging his elbow into Kageyama’s gut. 

“Ow! Don’t do that while I’m eating!” 

“Then don’t make fun of me!” 

Kageyama glares and Hinata gets ready to pounce, but they’re interrupted by the sound of Tsukishima snickering. 

“You two sure are something,” he says, a small smile playing on his lips, and Hinata, for some reason, feels himself _relax._

“And what do you mean by that?” demands Kageyama. 

Hinata tries to be indignant as well, but all he manages to do is stutter something incomprehensible, unable to focus.  
Yamaguchi offers him some water, giving him an odd tiny smile, and he takes it gratefully. 

They spend the rest of the lunch break talking about nothing important; there’s a new cafe down the street, Ennoshita apparently has a girlfriend and Tanaka feels betrayed, and every time Tsukishima smiles at something Hinata says Hinata’s heart does a weak flip and his limbs lose all ability to function. 

_Whoa, hold on._

“This isn’t working,” Hinata declares after practice to Kageyama. 

“What isn’t working,” says Kageyama distractedly, trying to stuff his gym shoes into his bag without much success. 

“The thing with Tsukishima! It only gets weirder when he smiles right at me,” says Hinata. 

Kageyama sighs and resorts to carrying his shoes in his hand. “Weirder how?” 

“Like, my chest feels all _nyeh_ and then my body goes all _weh_ and it just gets worse every time he does it!” says Hinata, flailing his arms in demonstration. 

“So you have a crush on him,” says Kageyama, shrugging. 

“Yeah, but that doesn’t solve--” Hinata freezes, foot hanging in the air midstep. “Wait, what?” 

“Sounds like you have a crush on him,” Kageyama has no problem repeating, casual as ever. 

“No I don’t,” is Hinata’s immediate answer. 

Kageyama raises an eyebrow. “Then what is it?” 

“I don’t know, but it’s not a crush!” says Hinata. “How can you say something like that so calmly? We’re going out, aren’t we?” 

“Yeah, but that doesn’t really mean you’re only allowed to like me,” says Kageyama as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Kageyama…You are the craziest person I have ever met,” says Hinata. 

“We’re talking about _you_ here, dumbass!” says Kageyama, grabbing at Hinata’s head and missing. 

“Well, whatever it is, it’s not a crush!” insists Hinata, dodging Kageyama’s follow-up jab. "What would you know about anything related to romance, anyhow?"

“Fine!” says Kageyama, throwing his hands up in resignation. “You can figure this out by yourself, then!” 

“F-fine!” retorts Hinata in an instant of unprecedented cleverness. 

They fall silent for the rest of the walk, and separate with a quick kiss and hushed apologies. 

That night, Hinata thinks that maybe he won’t invite Tsukishima to have lunch with them tomorrow. 

-:-

“You can’t just keep avoiding him like this,” says Kageyama at the end of their second set of drills, during which Hinata let at least ten spikes pass through his blocks. He won’t say that it’s _specifically_ because he kept leaning away from Tsukishima to avoid touching him, but that might have had something to do with it. 

“Who’s avoiding who,” he says, refusing to look Kageyama in the eye. 

“Why are you making such a big deal out of this?” says Kageyama. “A crush is a crush.” 

“Stop saying that word!” says Hinata. 

Kageyama looks like he’s ready to punt Hinata into orbit, but instead sits down and tugs on Hinata’s wrist gently, indicating the spot next to him. 

“All right, idiot Hinata, what’s the problem?” says Kageyama. “The _real_ problem.” 

Hinata hesitates, hugging his knees and frowning at the gym floor. “It’s just…Argh.” 

Kageyama waits. 

Hinata sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “It’s just that when you say I’m allowed to like other people, then that means you’re allowed to like other people too, and…Well, what if you do end up liking other people and you decide that you like them more than me, and then you run away with them and I’m left in the dust?” 

“Hinata,” says Kageyama after a brief silence, and Hinata immediately regrets looking up at him when he sees his stormy expression. “Are you calling me a cheater?” 

“N-no! I mean, I’m not saying that you _are_ going to do all those things--” 

“Look,” says Kageyama. “You like Tsukishima, right?” 

Hinata doesn’t answer, and he can’t stop his face from scrunching up like he’s going to cry. 

“Hinata, just tell me the truth. I promise you, I won’t be angry.” 

He thinks about denying it again, because it would be so much _simpler_ if they could just go back to being Hinata and Kageyama.

“I...like Tsukishima,” Hinata says, because he knows that lying about it now would be unfair to Kageyama, who’s been trying to help him deal with his weird, dumb feelings all this time.

“Okay,” says Kageyama. “Then it follows that you should spend more time with him, right?”

“Yeah…” 

“And do you still like me?” 

“Of course! I love you!” blurts Hinata, shocking them both into silence. Hinata feels his face heat up and somewhere in the back of his mind he is vaguely proud of the restraint he shows in not bolting straight out the door. 

“Well.” Kageyama clears his throat. “I, uh, feel the same way, so we don’t have anything to worry about. If you really like him, then you should hang out with him whenever you want and I won’t ever ask you to stop. And if you want to date him...then I won’t object, okay?” 

Hinata nods. His chest is tight, and he’s so overwhelmed by the sheer intensity of his affection for Kageyama that he’s afraid if he opens his mouth right now it will pour out in the form of loud sobbing and incomprehensible blubbering. 

“Hey, you two lovebirds over there!” calls Tanaka, interrupting their moment. “Let’s get started on the next set!” 

“Come on,” says Kageyama, helping him up, and they hold hands for a little longer before joining the rest of the team on the court. 

That session, Hinata and Tsukishima block nearly every spike that comes their way and Tsukishima accepts Hinata’s invitation to get ice cream after practice.

**Author's Note:**

> there it is!! this wasn't heavily beta'd, so please point out any mistakes you notice, thank you!! next is kageyama's pov, which i am currently working on! i'm sure i'll have it by the end of the week, so sit tight everyone, thanks so much for reading!


End file.
